My Girl
by Lune Percolate
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, adalah gadis Indonesia yang datang ke jepang untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya tapi ia dipaksa menjadi pacar Uchiha Sasuke. Sementara Gaara, sahabat Sasuke punya perasaan ke Naruto. Inspired by Boys Before Flowers.
1. Chapter 1

Fic baru dari Stellar nih…

Maaf kalau ada grammar yang salah.

Enjoy this fic and don't forget to review ^^

---------------------------

My Girl

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

My Girl © Stellar Alerion.

Warning : OOC, AU, Gender Blending

Inspired by Boys Before Flowers

---------------------------

Naruto POV

Hi, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku ini seorang perempuan, walaupun namaku seperti nama anak laki-laki. Tapi, banyak sekali teman-temanku yang mengatakan kalau aku ini lebih mirip anak laki-laki dari pada anak perempuan. Karena sikapku yang tomboy sekali ini. Tapi aku masih punya sifat feminim lo, walaupun itu cuma sedikit.

Aku sekarang sekolah di Lasalle College Internasional yang ada di Jakarta. Aku mengambil jurusan Computer Graphics Multimedia. Aku berhasil masuk kesana tanpa membayar uang seperserpun, hebatkan?. Jadi jangan pernah menganggap aku itu adalah anak yang bodoh.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah pesawat yang akan menghantarkanku meraih mimpiku. Aku senang sekali bisa duduk di pesawat ini karena membutuhkan suatu usaha yang sangat keras untuk dapat duduk di dalam pesawat ini.

Yah, walaupun kedua orang tuaku tidak setuju dengan keputusan yang aku ambil ini. Karena aku akan bersekolah di Uchiha University yang ada di Jepang. Aku hanya diperbolehkan bersekolah di Singapore saja. Akhirnya dengan beberapa kata –atau lebih tepatnya bantahan– aku diperbolehkan pergi ke Jepang.

Yeah! Jepang I'm coming!

**Bandara Internasional Tokyo, 1.37 pm**

Aduh…

Banyak sekali orangnya, kalau begini aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang akan menjemputku terus kalau aku kesasar gimana? Mana aku tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang lagi. Oh, Dewa Jashin tolong aku!

Tenang Naruto. Tenang.

Pasti ada satu petunjuk. Coba lihat dengan teliti satu per satu orang yang ada di sini. Tapi dimana?

Orang itu. Bukan.

Kalau yang itu. Bukan.

Terus yang di sana. Juga bukan.

Lalu yang mana?

"Namikaze Naruto?" panggil seseorang yang ada di belakangku.

"Eh, iya," jawabku.

"Mari, ikut saya," kata orang itu sambil berjalan menyju pintu keluar.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?"

"Kabuto. Yakushi Kabuto, saya orang dari Kedutaan Besar RI. Masih ada beberapa masalah yang harus Anda selesaikan terlebih dahului di Keduataan Besar RI," jelas Kabuto.

"Masalah?"

"Hanya masalah kecil kok. tenang saja," kata Kabuto ramah, akupun lalu menghela nafas lega kupikir masalah yang besar.

Lalu aku berjalan mengikuti Kabuto dan masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil BMW hitam yang mewah. Selama diperjalanan menuju Kedutaan Besar RI, aku melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo dengan terkagum-kagum karena pemandangan ini berbeda sekali dengan pemandangan kota Jakarta. Terlebih lagi aku akan tinggal di kota ini selama beberapa tahun kedepan.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya kami sampai di Kedutaan Besar RI. Disana aku disuruh mengisi beberapa formulir lalu menunjukan pasport dan surat tugas belajar juga memberikan 2 buah foto berukuran 4x6. setelah selesai aku langsung diantar ke apartermenku yang akan menjadi rumah baruku.

"Jarak antara kampus dan apartermen tidak terlalu jauh, hanya 15 menit saja sudah sampai. Lalu ini adalah peta kota Tokyo dan beberapa peta kota lain yang ada di Jepang. Kalau kamu ada masalah telepon saja nomor HPku. Ini ada HP dan kunci apartermenmu," kata Kabuto sebelum meninggalkanku sendirian di depan apartermenku.

"Moshi-moshi," kata seseorang yang sudah menjadi tetangga sebelah apartemenku.

"Watashi wa namae wa Yamanaka Ino desu. Hajimemashita," kata orang itu lalu menjabat tanganku.

"Hehehe," aku hanya terseyum karena tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Lalu orang itu masuk ke dalam apartermennya.

Setelah dia masuk, aku pun segera masuk ke dalam apartermenku sendiri. Ternyata di sana sudah disediakan komplit walaupun isi kulkasnya kosong. Tapi yang penting ada peralatan-peralatan elektronik lainnya. Juga kasurnya lumayan besar juga bisa untuk 2 orang.

Setelah selesai melihat-lihat isi apartermenku aku segera memasukkan barang-barang yang aku bawa dan segera tidur karena hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan untukku dan besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang juga.

**Next day, Uchiha University, 7.01 am**

Aduh, ruangan kepala sekolahnya mana ya?

Mana kampusnya dua kali lebih besar dari pada kampusku yang dulu. Lebih baik aku tanya orang itu deh…

"Excuse me," kataku sopan sambil membungkukan badanku.

"Yes," jawab orang itu. Saat aku melihat orang itu hal yang ada dipikiranku adalah 'betapa tampannya orang ini'. Orang ini memiliki kulit yang putih seperti salju lalu bola mata hitam seperti gelapnya malam dan rambut berwarna biru dongker, apalagi model rambutnya yang sangat menggemaskan seperti pantat bebek.

"Oh, em. Where's Headmaster Room?"

"Follow me," kata orang itu, mungkin orang itu ada keperluan dengan kepala sekolah sehingga menyuruhku mengikiutinya. Aku pun mengikuti orang itu

"This is the room," kata orang itu ketika kita sampai di depan ruangan kepala sekolah tapi dia langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Thank you," kataku dengan keras –atau lebih tepatnya berteriak–.

**Headmaster's room, 7.13 am**

"So, you're Namikaze Naruto?" tanya seorang wanita muda yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning dan dikuncir dua.

"Yes," jawabku.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Come in!" kata wanita itu.

"Tsunade sama, you called me?" kata seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah dan dia tidak kalah tampannya dibandingkan dengan pemuda yang aku temui tadi. Lalu mereka berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang yang tidak aku ketahui artinya.

"Namikaze Naruto," panggil pemuda itu dengan bahasa Indonesia.

"Ya," jawabku.

"Selama 3 bulan ke depan aku akan mengajarimu berbahasa Jepang," kata orang itu datar.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kuliahnya?" tanyaku.

"Kuliahmu baru dimulai awal musim semi jadi tenang saja," kata orang itu.

"Sekarang, ikut aku! Aku akan membelikanmu baju," kata orang itu lagi nada bicaranya pun juga masih datar.

"Tidak perlu, aku…"

"Kau bisa mati kedinginan di sini. Lagipula ini pertama kalinya kamu di Jepang kan?" tanya orang itu, aku hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Turuti saja kata-kataku. Oh ya, namaku Gaara. Sabaku Gaara," kata orang itu lalu keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

**Apartermen Naruto, 7.20 pm**

"Terima kasih banyak, Gaara sama," kataku begitu turun dari mobil milik Gaara dan tentunya sambil membungkukan badan.

"Senpai."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku senpai," kata Gaara.

"Artinya?" tanyaku dengan nada polos yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Senior. Besok kita akan mulai pelajarannya," jawabnya lalu pergi meninggalkan apartermenku. Aku segera naik ke lantai 6 menuju rumah baruku karena cuaca di luar semakin dingin saja.

---------------------------

To be continue

---------------------------

Moshi-moshi : halo

Watashi wa namae wa Yamanaka Ino desu. Hajimemashita : nama saya Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal.


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih yang sudah membaca dan yang mereview.

Enjoy this fic. Mind to review?

---------------------------

My Girl

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

My Girl © Stellar Alerion.

Warning : OOC, AU, Gender Blending

Inspired by Boys Before Flowers

---------------------------

Sasuke POV

"Kyaaa Sasuke sama!"

"Sasuke sama I LOVE YOU!"

Begitulah musik-musik tidak kuharapkan yang selalu menghantarkanku dari aku masuk kampus sampai aku masuk ke dalam base F4. Walaupun aku sudah masuk ke base F4 tetap saja musik-musik jelek itu tidak berhenti bahkan tidak hanya menyebut namaku saja tapi nama Neji dan Sai.

"Huh," kataku jengkel sambil merebahkan tubuhku ke sebuah kursi mahal tapi harganya sangat murah untukku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji. Hyuuga Neji, salah satu anggota F4 yang memiliki rambut paling panjang dan mata yang aneh. Karena matanya seperti tidak punya pupil dan berwarna lavender.

"Aku benci mereka," kataku dengan penekanan disetiap kata.

"Sabar," kata Sai, orang yang mirip denganku hanya saja warna kulitnya lebih pucat dari pada aku lalu warna rambutnya hitam gelap dan tidak mempunyai gaya rambut sepertiku.

"Aku sudah bersabar dari kecil, Sai," kataku sinis.

"Hanya 1 semester lagi setelah itu kita akan segera meninggalkan kampus ini," kata Neji lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada bukunya.

" 1 semester itu 6 bulan Neji. 2 musim," kataku dengan kejengkelan penuh. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang menjawab perkataanku. Tunggu sebentar ada yang kurang…

"Dimana Gaara?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab mereka bersamaan.

Hah. Beginilah kalau kumpul dengan orang-orang yang suka tenggelam dalam dunia mereka masing-masing. Aku segera bangkit dari kursiku lalu berjalan ke luar base F4 berhubung ini sedang jam kuliah maka para FG gilaku pasti sedang kuliah.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Neji.

"Jalan-jalan," jawabku lalu keluar.

Selama aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan berjalan-jalan banyak dosen maupun para pegawai yang kerja di sini memberi ucapan 'selamat pagi' untukku dan aku hanya tersenyum. Sampai pada akhirnya aku berhenti di sebuah tempat karena aku mendengar suara familiar yaitu suara Gaara dengan seorang perempuan yang tidak aku kenal.

"Sora?" kata perempuan itu.

"Langit," kata Gaara dengan bahasa Indonesia. Tunggu bahasa Indonesia, bukankah Gaara menggunakan bahasa itu kalau sedang ada urusan di Indonesia.

"Kalau begitu aoi sora artinya langit biru," kata perempuan itu lagi.

"Yup, rupanya kamu cepat tanggap juga. Lalu ini ada daftar huruf katakana dan hiragana, kamu harus menghafalkannya!" kata Gaara.

"Sebanyak ini?" kata perempuan itu tak percaya.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Gaara yang sepertinya perhatian dengan perempuan itu. Sebentar, ada yang aneh. Gaara tidak pernah lagi perhatian kepada seorang perempuan setelah insiden Matsuri tapi kok…

Sudahlah, mungkin Gaara sudah bisa membuka hatinya untuk perempuan lain. Baguslah kalau begitu tapi sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku pun segera memfoto perempuan itu lalu menelepon seseorang yang sudah aku kenal sekali.

"Kakashi, aku ingin kamu mencari tahu seseorang. Beri aku informasi yang lengkap bahkan sampai ke latar belakangnya. Akan kukirimkan fotonya," kataku, begitu selesai berbicara dengan Kakashi aku segera mengirimkan foto perempuan itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian, aku menerima sebuah email tentang perempuan itu. Jadi namanya Namikaze Naruto. Hmp, sepertinya selama 1 semester ke depan bakalan menjadi semester yang sangat menarik.

Ah, aku lupa aku harus ke Perancis hari ini. Sepertinya Naru chan-ku harus menunggu beberapa minggu.

End Sasuke POV

Normal POV

"Naruto," panggil Gaara.

"Ya," jawab Naruto.

"Sampai disini dulu ya. habis ini aku ada kuliah," kata Gaara.

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto sedikit kecewa.

"Besok aku akan ke apartermenmu jadi tidak usah ke kampus. Kamu bisa pulang sendiri kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya, lagi pula aku juga membawa peta jadi senpai tenang saja," jawab Naruto lalu membungkukkan badan dan pergi.

Naruto POV

Keesokan harinya, senpai datang ke apartermenku dengan membawa beberapa makanan. Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak karena selama 2 hari ini senpai terus mengirimkanku makanan terkadang dia juga mengirimkanku uang. Senpai itu orangnya baik ya, selain sudah memberikanku makanan dan uang aku juga diajari bahasa Jepang dengan sabar. Terus tadi malam ia juga mengajakku makan ramen yang enak sekali, membuatku jadi ketagihan, hehehe…

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu pun berlalu, aku pun semakin mahir dalam berbahasa Jepang aku pun juga sudah bisa berbicara dengan tetangga –walaupun sedikit-sedikit– dan itu semua berkat senpai. Aku sendiri juga sudah mengenal teman-teman senpai seperti Hyuuga Neji dan Fujiwara Sai, mereka juga tampan lo. Aku juga mempunyai teman yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata, sepupu Neji senpai, Inuzuka Kiba, pacar Hinata chan dan Yamanaka Ino, tetanggaku yang selalu membantuku.

Hari ini aku pergi ke kampus karena senpai dan teman-temannya akan membantuku mengenal Jepang lebih baik lagi. Tapi sewaktu aku berjalan ke tempat dimana aku akan bertemu dengan senpai da teman-temannya, aku melihat segerombolan wanita yang berteriak, "Kyaaa Sasuke sama!" lalu ada yang berkata, "Sasuke sama I LOVE YOU!". dan diantara mereka ada seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker dengan wajah yang sangat tampan yang sepertinya pernah aku temui.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu datang menghampiriku dan memelukku lalu berkata, "Aku kangen kamu Naru chan."

EH?

---------------------------

To be continue

---------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf kalau updatenya kelamaan. Gomenasai (-.-)

* * *

My Girl

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

My Girl © Stellar Alerion.

Warning : OOC, AU, Gender Bending, Typo

Inspired by Boys Before Flowers

* * *

"Apa-apaan sih? Kamu itu siapa? Lepaskan!" kata Naruto yang saat ini tangannya sedang ditarik dengan paksa oleh Sasuke.

"Aku bilang lepaskan!" kata Naruto yang suaranya tambah kencang.

"Diamlah dobe! Sekarang ikut aku dan setelah itu aku akan menjelaskan semuanya," kata Sasuke yang masih menyeret Naruto entah kemana.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka berhenti pada sebuah ruangan yang menurut Sasuke kecil tapi menurut Naruto ruangan itu sangat besar sekali.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke," kata Sasuke begitu mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut lalu segera berjalan menuju singgasananya atau lebih sering disebut oleh teman-temannya sebagai sofa kesayangan lalu menyalakan televisi LCD 30 inch sementara Naruto masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sedang apa kamu di situ ? Kemari, duduk! Tidak perlu sungkan muali sekarang kamu bisa menggunakan tempat ini sesukamu karena kamu adalah kekasihku sekarang," kata Sasuke seenaknya.

"APA MAKSUDMU TEME? TADI KAMU MEMELUKKU TERUS MENYERETKU LALU SEKARANG KAMU BILANG KALAU AKU INI PACARMU!" kata atau lebih tepatnya teriak Naruto yang sekarang sudah berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"BISA GAK SIH KECILIN SUARAMU? TELINGAKU SAKIT," teriak Sasuke tak kalah kerasnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, TEME," kata Naruto yang saat ini berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku melakukannya agar para fans girl gilaku bisa menjauh dariku," kata Sasuke kepada gadis yang dihadapannya.

"Salahmu sendiri punya wajah cakep. Makanya mereka pada mengincarmu," kata Naruto yang sudah duduk di sofa kesayangan pacarnya yang baru resmi beberapa menit lalu.

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan kedua orang tuaku dong," jawab Sasuke lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Betul juga ya. Lalu kenapa kamu memilih aku?" tanya Naruto yang sudah mulai menyukai kenyamanan sofa kesayangan Sasuke dan mengambil salah satu bantal yang ada di sofa itu untuk dipeluknya dan duduk menghadap Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Karena kamu orang baru di sini," jawab Sasuke yang mulai berpindah posisi dari mengahadap televisi menjadi menghadap Naruto.

"Lalu darimana kamu tahu kalau aku orang baru di sini ?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bisa dengan mudah mengetahui semua data anak yang bersekolah di universitas ini," jelas Sasuke.

"Maksudmu nge-hack?" tanya Naruto.

"Baka! Memangnya kamu tidak tahu aku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran di kampus ini dan memiliki banyak fans girl la…. Tunggu, Uchiha sama seperti nama Universitas ini. Jangan-jangan kamu pemilik dari universitas ini!" kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kehadapan Sasuke.

"Hn, bukan aku tapi ayahku dan unuversitas ini suatu saat akan diberikan kepadaku," jawab Sasuke. Ini adalah perkataan terakhir yang bisa dikatakan oleh Sasuke dan yang bisa didengar oleh Naruto karena sesudah itu yang terdengar adalah suara yang berasal dari televisi yang sedang dinyalakan oleh Sasuke. Hingga pada suatu saat…

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Kamu duluan," kata Sasuke.

"Tidak, kamu duluan," kata Naruto.

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!

"Baiklah, aku duluan," kata Naruto mengalah.

"Tadi kamu bilang kamu memilih aku karena kau orang baru di sini. Jadi itu artinya kamu memanfaatkan ketidaktahuaanku, begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, baru sadar sekarang," jawab Sasuke yang dijawab dengan lemparan bantal oleh Naruto.

"Aduh, sakit dobe. Sekarang giliranku untuk bertanya padamu," kata Sasuke sambil memegangi hidungnya yang sakit karena hidungnya menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Naruto untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Tadi kamu bilang aku itu cakep, ya kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh… i… iya," jawab Naruto terbata-bata dan wajah Naruto pun sedikit memerah.

"Hm. Jadi apa kamu menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto.

"E… eng… itu…" jawab Naruto sambil berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke.

"Itu apa, Naru-koi?" tanya Sasuke yang wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Naruto.

"Wajahmu memerah lo…" kata Sasuke lagi dan jarak antara wajah mereka cuma tinggal beberapa senti lagi.

'Bagus, sedikit lagi,' pikir Sasuke yang sedang berada pada Mesum Mode. Naruto yang melihat wajah Sasuke dari jarak dekat dengan mata tertutup dan mulut yang tersenyum gak jelas itu langsung mengambil buku super tebal yang ada di dekatnya dan ditempelkannya dengan sangat keras ke wajah Sasuke sambil berkata, "MESUM," yang dapat di dengar ke seluruh penjuru Uchiha University ini.

"Aduh, sakit," kata Sasuke sambil mengelu-elus hidungnya yang sekarang bertambah sakit. Sementara Naruto mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri.

"Loh, Naruto," kata Sasuke kebingungan kerena Naruto sudah tidak ada di ruangan itu.

* * *

Naruto POV

Huh, dasar si teme mesum. Memangnya dia pikir aku cewek apaan. Tapi dia lebih cakep daripada Gaara-senpai, Neji-senpai dan Sai-senpai, apalagi sewaktu aku melihat wajahnya dari dekat. Benar-benar putih dan mulus, juga tidak ada bekas jerawat di wajahnya juga rahangnya….

Tunggu kenapa aku jadi mikirin si teme ?

Daripada Gaara-senpai, Neji-senpai dan Sai-senpai kan sedang menungguku. Kira-kira mereka bakaln marah gak ya?

Semua itu gara-gara teme. Aku benci sama dia.

* * *

"Oh, kamu sudah datang Naru-chan," sapa Sai-senpai ramah.

"Maaf aku terlambat senpai. Gaara senpai mana?" tanyaku ketika tiak melihat Gaara senpai.

"Oh, Gaara tadi datang sih, tapi dia ada urusan makanya dia pulang duluan," jawab Sai senpai. Awas kau teme, kali ini aku akan membuatmua menyesal.

"Oh, begitu ya…" jawabku dangan agak menyesal.

"Dan sepertinya acaranya bakal lama," kata Neji senpai.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya," kataku lalu segera keluar dari temapt itu dan berjalan menuju keluar kampus. Tapi belum juga berjalan setengah dari lapangan parkir sebuah mobil Porsche berwarna biru dongker berhenti di sampingku. Pemilik mobil itu segera membuka jendela. Pemilik mobil itu adalalah si teme mesum.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sewot.

"Masuk!" perintah si mesum.

"Tidak!" jawabku lalu berjalan dan menghiraukannya. Tapi mobil itu segera berhenti di depanku dan si pemilik mobil lagi-lagi memerintahkanku untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Tidak!" tolakku lagi.

"Masuk!"

"Tidak!"

"Masuk!"

"Tidak!"

"Masuk!"

"Tidak!"

"Hah, baiklah kalau begitu," kata si pemilik mobil lalu segera turun dari mobil dan menyeretku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ini namanya penculikan, teme," kataku begitu ia menjalankan mobilnya.

"Mana mungkin seorang pria mengantarkan kekasihnya itu disebut penculikan, dobe," kata teme yang sedang menyetir.

"Tapi kamu kan memaksaku berarti itu namanya penculikan," kataku tak mau kalah.

"Kalau aku orang lain dan memaksamu untuk ikut bersamaku itu baru namanya penculikan. Tapi, aku kan pacarmu jadi ini bukan penculikan," jawab teme. Tapi perkataannya benar juga sih…

"Turunkan aku!" perintahku pada teme tapi dia sama sekali tidak menjawab dan terus menyetir.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku meminta teme untuk menurunkanku tapi dia tetap saja diam dan terus menyetir. Hingga pada suatu ketika dia memberhentikan mobilnya, mungkin karena dia kesal dengan omelanku.

"Nah, dobe sudah sampai," kata teme.

"Eh?" kataku tak percaya dengan apa yang diomongkannya.

"Kok 'Eh?'. Kita sudah sampai di apartermenmu," kata teme. Ternyata…

"Makasih ya, Sasuke," kataku lalu keluar dari mobilnya. Aku tetap berdiri di tempatku sampai mobilnya si teme menghilang dari jhadapanku lalu segera masuk ke dalam apartermenku yang ada di lantai 10.

* * *

To be continue


End file.
